Sniping Battousai
by Ronin Setora
Summary: From the future a madman hast come.
1. Prologue- From the Future

Sniping Battousai  
  
Prologue- From the Future  
  
He kneels, his right knee on the ground, left elbow on the raised knee, his left hand gripping the barrel. His right index finger slowly pulls backward, edging to the trigger. -Click-  
  
The bullet flies a straight path piercing the major vein in the throat of the target. It tears through, leaving a hole gushing the lifeblood of the man.  
  
"Heh... thanks Father... it's a real shame you only made two of these. I'll keep the legacy goin' and these rifles will one day be the official sniper in the world... but no time for talkin," mumbles the sniper to no one in particular.  
  
He runs to a spot a few yards away, hoping their fire would focus on his former position. A volley of bullets swarms his previous position like ants to an animal's corpse. He lies on his stomach and takes another bullet out of his pouch. He silently loads the rifle and finds an open shot. Aim... -Click- Another bullet flies it's path, this time driving through the temple of another enemy soldier.  
  
An enemy's shot makes close to mark, catching his left shoulder, lightly tearing the skin. He runs to a new position and kneels again. Sweat drips from under his bangs as his eyes catch another clear shot. He quickly loads his rifle and takes careful aim, as not to hit the tree and disturb the flight path. -Click- The bullet flies through the man's forehead cutting through his cerebrum. The bullet proceeds through him as knives through paper.  
  
The sniper can hear the enemy approach. He reaches into his pouch to find bare leather.  
  
"Damn... wait... the box."  
  
He digs in his vest pocket for the box of bullets and as he prepares to reload, a soldier steps in front of him, a katana held above his head, his lip and forehead bleeding,  
  
"How'd you become so good?!"  
  
The sniper smirks, "I practice on bastards like you."  
  
He shoves the bullet box back into his vest, and pulls a Beretta to the soldiers throat.  
  
"Sniper's work point blank too ya know," he whispers as he pulls the trigger. The soldier's blood spurts the instant the bullet emerges, splattering on the arm of the sniper. A man a few meters away turns at the shot and signals his comrades. A group of soldiers encircle the sniper and close in from all sides.  
  
"We will spare you if you reveal the Americans' positions to us. Join our side and help us win the war."  
  
"Or I'll just stop you from living."  
  
The sniper presses a sequence of buttons on his glove, picks up the katana and rips a rifle from the hands of one of the soldiers, then a whirlpool of colour appears and he leaps in.  
  
He floats in a swirling space full of colour, yet lacking in anything humanly known. During this time blood slides down his arm and his bangs cling to his forehead. He presses four numbers on his glove- 1-8-8-2. His body flies through another portal. As he is pulled into the portal, he takes a firm grip on the M-16 with one hand and uses the leather loop attached to his pants as a sheath for the katana. "Time to change the face of history."  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
That's my original character. He's cool ne? Usual disclaimers, but you knew that when you saw this was on the net. Obviously I don't own RK; if I did, I'd be makin more manga. Gotta thank Watsuke though... And thank you beautiful readers!! 


	2. The Wild Cometh

Sniping Battousai  
  
A/N: Usu. Disc. (I'm broke anyway... don't even try to sue me... less ya want a few cents)  
  
_ _ _ _   
  
As the portal sucks him in, he takes a firm grip on the M-16 with one hand and uses the leather loop on his pants as a sheath for the katana. "Time to change the face of history."  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
Chapter 1 The Wild Cometh  
  
Tokyo- 0230 hours-  
  
The rain falls lightly, dampening the ground. Thunder can be heard far away, rumbling as would the throat of a growling lion. The drops fall upon the boots attached to a body hidden under the leaves. There is a loud crack and the clouds split open. The water cascades down in sheets causing the leaf-hidden figure to shudder.  
  
The figure slowly sits up, and then stands. He pulls a sword out of a leather loop and cuts down some trees nearby. He cuts the trunks into two pieces, with one being roots, and the other attached to branches. He lays all these pieces inward so they meet at a point a bit off the ground. This formation results in a small hollow, a hollow partly shielded from rain. The man finishes his shelter from the inside and lies back down.  
  
Kamiya Dojo- 0248 hours-  
  
Kenshin shifts in the futon. When he moves, a few strands of his blazing red hair tickles Kaoru. He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling, a puzzled look on his face. This sudden movement wakes Kaoru,  
  
"What's wrong koibito?"  
  
Kenshin runs a hand through his hair then kisses Kaoru's forehead.  
  
"Nothing... just a dream. Sleep well koishii de gozaru ya."  
  
Kaoru settles nearer to Kenshin, her hand on his chest, and falls swiftly asleep.  
  
"Just a dream," mumbles Kenshin to himself. Shortly after he closes his eyes, the dream begins again.  
  
-- -- -- Kenshin's Dream -- -- --  
  
Kenshin lies in the futon with his new wife at his side. He touches Kaoru's forehead and smiles. As he pulls his fingers away she disappears. The world goes black and he lies on air. He sits up and looks into the abyss. Under a white light much like the moon, he sees Kaoru in the distance. She turns and he sees not Kaoru, but a young lady, much like Kaoru in appearance. The girl walks one direction and in the other Kenshin sees a crying Kaoru. He sees a young man that had hair red as his own standing by her, speaking to her though he couldn't hear the words. The scene then changes to several generations of men that all had at least one quality like to those of Kenshin sparring with their sons using a style that resembled both Hiten Mitsurugii and Kamiya Kasshin. At the sides of some of the scenes, girls stood and watched their fathers/brothers/husbands as they fought.  
  
A few scenes later, two boys, one with raven black and the other with pinkish-red hair, cry while looking down at a body. The body is clothed in shreds and one leg is missing. He has a bullet wound in his stomach and cuts all over his torso and face. At every breath he coughs up blood and it runs down the side of his face, mixing with blood from cuts. He tries to speak to the boys, only succeeding in a spout of blood, saliva, and tainted vomit, a colour almost black.  
  
The raven-haired boy falls to his knees, then lies belly down and cries into the blood painted chest of the dying man. That chest heaves one last time and the man lies motionless as the child cries.  
  
The other child stares at his brother as he mourns their father's death. He looks up and sees the smoke lifting, the dust settling, and the smoldering bodies of burned or bombed soldiers. He listens to their moans and their cries. In his head he makes his decision, then questions his brother. When he speaks, his words can be heard clearly by the sitting Kenshin,  
  
"Brother. You know there is one way to end this. Who are you with?"  
  
The smaller boy looks to his elder brother, looks into the emotionless, fearless eyes of his only family. He responds slowly,  
  
"Father must be avenged. I side with him...to get Them back."  
  
The elder kneels and takes a handgun from his father's lifeless fingers.  
  
"You are a fool. You would die for a hopeless cause."  
  
He pulls the trigger quickly, repeatedly, unloading eight shots into his brother's head.  
  
-- -- -- End Dream -- -- --  
  
Tokyo- 1300 hours-  
  
People, young and small, move quickly through the streets. From the crowd's outskirts it would seem as if all move as one, yet as many people going several directions, saying many things.  
  
But on one walkway, there is no movement. Everyone stands still and watches as a man, his face hidden under unkept hair, emerges from the trees. At his left thigh something glints in the sunlight and in his hands is an odd object. A little girl tugs at her mother's sleeve.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! What's that?" asks the girl as she points at the man.  
  
The woman, mistaken, replies,  
  
"It, it's a gun," as she slaps the girls hand. "It's rude to point, haven't I told you that?!"  
  
The girl whimpers, "Yes mommy."  
  
As the man draws nearer, the crowd breaks apart. He walks an open route to a hotel. He turns to the owner,  
  
"A room. Onegai. I can pay."  
  
Saitoh's Office- 1830 hours-  
  
Saitoh hears the reports about the man. He listens intently, then asks the messenger,  
  
"So he's not military... looks like a wild man and has nerve enough to carry a gun? And you say he has a sword? Pah?... not likely... but I'll look into this myself... Dismissed!"  
  
The soldier exits the room.  
  
"Hmm. How very interesting... no one is that foolish... not around here. I'll see what I can find out. If this is true... he's a swordsman? Well... I'm going to need some help... crime'll go insane without me... Kenshin's reliable."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: Whadda ya think? Is it any good? Review this or I won't finish... choices, choices.  
  
I owe thanks to a few people: 1. Bunny-excellent RK author 2. My comrade Sean- honest... just very honest 3. Hitokiri Battouai- another of my editors:  
  
Thank you all. 


	3. Pardon a Missing Kenshin

Sniping Battousai  
  
A/N: This chapter... screw it... just read it all right... personally I don't like this chapter too much, but I had to write it to make the next one make more sense. Oh and, usual disclaimers... but who really cares?  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
The soldier exits the room.  
  
"Hm... how very interesting... no one is that foolish. Not around here anyway. If this is true... he's a swordsman? I'm going to need help... crime will go insane without me... Kenshin's reliable."  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
Chapter 2- Pardon a Missing Kenshin  
  
"Man, things are moving too slow. Gotta set my plan into motion."  
  
The man lies on the bed in the hotel, staring at the ceiling. He runs a hand through his long hair. Afterwards, some of it falls into his face, cloaking his violet eyes.  
  
"How'd he stand it? I'm gonna cut this... it's gettin on my nerves."  
  
Saitoh's Office- 2025 hours  
  
A knock at the door pulls Saitoh out of his thoughts.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
A young man steps in, clothed in a private's uniform, his hands twitching insanely.  
  
"Uhm... oh I mean... Sir... uhm... a..."  
  
Saitoh rests his elbows on the desk and sits his chin on his clasped hands. He closes his eyes and sighs,  
  
"Would you spit it out already? Nani ga irimasu ka?"  
  
The boy inhales deeply, then spews out the words in a quick stream,  
  
"There's-a-mister-Himura-to-see-you-sir."  
  
Saitoh sighs again,  
  
"Send him in. Quickly now!"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
The boy salutes and steps backward through the door.  
  
"Kami... young soldiers."  
  
Shortly after this whispered comment, Kenshin steps through the door.  
  
Kenshin looks about the scantily furnished room for a moment, then turns to Saitoh. He slightly inclines his head.  
  
"Hello Kenshin."  
  
"What do you need Saitoh?" asks Kenshin dryly.  
  
The corners of Saitoh's mouth turn upward just enough to be noticed.  
  
"Mannerless still, Mr. Himura? Even to your superiors."  
  
Kenshin smirks,  
  
"You're saying you're worth manners?"  
  
The smile crawling into Saitoh flees quickly.  
  
Kenshin continues,  
  
"What do you need? You wouldn't summon me just for words."  
  
Saitoh looks at a small stack of papers on his desk and hands the topmost three to Kenshin.  
  
"Try and figure it out."  
  
Tokyo- 11:20 hours  
  
The man walks through the streets, calmly viewing the merchandise being offered to him by the street merchants, having left the gun in his hotel room. From a merchant at the city's edge he bought a large trenchcoat with many deep pockets, a coat that extended to his knees. He purchases shears from another merchant and a mirror from the same.  
  
He returns to the hotel and hides the gun in one of the larger of the internal pockets of the coat. (A/N: It's not likely that something like that would really happen, but I can do what I want, when I want, how I want, so HA!!)  
  
In the room he cuts off most of his hair, shortening it as far as his shoulders. The strips of cloth he had used to keep his hair in a ponytail he tossed into a bin. The man bathes and cleans the pants he had been wearing. He goes out again, a new man, and sneaks to the tree line. He slips into the forest and watches people from the trees.  
  
Kamiya Dojo- 1840 hours  
  
Kenshin walks into the room with a bowl of tofu. He takes it to Kaoru where she was cooking, then sets the table.  
  
A short while later everyone sits to eat. Yahiko and Sano flood their mouths with food while Kenshin and Kaoru try to feed their son and daughter. Off and on Kenshin and Kaoru take bites of their own food, switching quickly back to the children.  
  
Yahiko takes an air break and comments,  
  
"This is great!!" He turns to Sano, "She's gotten good since we left."  
  
Sano tries to speak, resulting only in semi-choking on the hunk of chicken in his mouth. Yahiko slams his back until Sano breathes. The group laughs for a bit as Sano tries to speak again,  
  
"We should go away more often. In all that quiet time, Kaoru learned something."  
  
Kaoru whispers something to Kenshin and he feeds both children. Kaoru pounds Sanosuke over the head for a while, leading to another set of laughs.  
  
- 2350 hours  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin lie in their futon as Kenshin strokes Kaoru's hair.  
  
"It's always a show to eat here... I'm so glad to be able to be here now."  
  
Kaoru looks into Kenshin's eyes. In them she sees something other than the lighted violet, a look she hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"It was so... quiet... with Sano and Yahiko gone... wasn't it koibito?"  
  
She searches the sea of violet and finds the look again.  
  
"It always hurts... to be away from you koibito."  
  
Kaoru suddenly remembers the look being when Kenshin was going to battle... a battle in which he could not guarantee his own safety.  
  
"No...no Kenshin. Don't... I won't let you... don't leave again... onegai..."  
  
Kenshin rests his hand on her shoulder and she pulls away.  
  
"Koibito!"  
  
"You'll go... I know you will."  
  
Kenshin does nothing and looks to her.  
  
"Promise me..."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Promise you'll live... promise you'll come back to me... to our family."  
  
Kenshin lightly kisses Kaoru,  
  
"I promise anata."  
  
As tears roll down her cheek, Kaoru smiles and falls asleep. When Kenshin falls asleep though, he has a dream...a dream full of discomfort.  
  
-0350 hours  
  
Kenshin wakes in a cold sweat. He rolls and sees a still-breathing Kaoru and releases a relieved sigh.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
If you've read this far... the most I can assume is that there is something in this fic that makes you ask sumthin... so, review me and in your review speak your mind. At the very least tell me how much this sucks but don't not review.  
  
Again I thank anyone that edited or proofread this, including myself. Yeah... i'm kinda conceited, but do you think I care? ...a brief key for future reference: nani ga irimasu ka= what do you want? 


	4. Ten Shots Unheard

Sniping Battousai  
  
A/N: No money. Understand?  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
-0350 hours  
  
Kenshin wakes in a cold sweat. He rolls and sees a still-breathing Kaoru and releases a relieved sigh.  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
Chapter 3- Ten Shots Unheard  
  
Kamiya Dojo- 0730 hours  
  
Kenshin kisses Kaoru's forehead and silently steps out of the room.  
  
In his common pink and white attire with the sakabatou at his side, Kenshin walks to the Police HQ. From there he goes to Saitoh's office.  
  
Kenshin enters and wastes no time,  
  
"Update."  
  
Saitoh breathes in, then exhales slowly,  
  
"Rumors."  
  
"Nothing worth searching?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"What first?"  
  
"Yokohama."  
  
Saitoh stands and walks alongside Kenshin out of the building.  
  
Kamiya Dojo- 1545 hours  
  
Sano watches Kaoru as she slowly cleans and folds the clothes.  
  
"I'll do that. You go... do something. Have some fun."  
  
Kaoru takes on an absent look. She then smiles, though the expression is empty.  
  
"No thank you. I can do this."  
  
Sano begins to turn away and says,  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Fine. I'm fine. I'm okay... really..." Kaoru's voice drifts away. From inside the house, a baby's cry can be heard.  
  
Sano again faces Kaoru,  
  
"That's not my best area so go take care of your kid. I've got this covered."  
  
Kaoru rushes off to hide her tears. She thinks to herself,  
  
"Do I look that pitiful? That even Sanosuke would notice? I must hide my pain... if not... if Kenshin dies..."  
  
An odd look comes to Kaoru,  
  
"My life can't revolve around him. I'm not that helpless."  
  
Kaoru walks into the house to tend to the crying child.  
  
Tokyo-Yokohama Railway- 1600 hours  
  
As they wait, Saitoh and Kenshin sit in the private car, reserved for imperial military, and discuss their mission.  
  
"So what of these rumors?"  
  
Saitoh looks up,  
  
"Too many."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"All the rumors are just things people have heard. As far as the reports go, none have seen our man."  
  
"So... what's our job in Yokohama?"  
  
"We're here to investigate the rumors and question the people."  
  
Kenshin rests his arm and looks out the window,  
  
"How long until the train leaves?"  
  
Yokohama- 1750 hours  
  
Kenshin and Saitoh split at the station and roam the city.  
  
They meet again in about an hour and board the train. Saitoh has first word,  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything to use?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Tokyo."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Just a couple."  
  
"Tokyo?"  
  
Saitoh nods. Kenshin and Saitoh ride back to Tokyo in silence.  
  
Tokyo- 2020 hours  
  
Again Saitoh and Kenshin pump the people for information. They reunite just before eleven.  
  
"Again I got fewer than I'd like."  
  
Kenshin turns,  
  
"I only found one. But it might be good."  
  
"If it's better than my three it's beautiful."  
  
"One of the inn managers said a man bursted in and requested a room."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"She said he looked like a mad-man and wore green pants and a vest."  
  
"No more?"  
  
"Plenty."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Tall, violet eyes..."  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"Long... red... hair."  
  
Kenshin looks at his hair in the lamp-light.  
  
"I've got to go for now Saitoh. We'll meet at the inn tomorrow morning."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Saitoh and Kenshin part and Kenshin begins the walk home.  
  
Kamiya Dojo- 2340 hours  
  
In the moonlight Kenshin approaches the main entrance of the dojo. He steps through to see Kaoru speaking to someone. By her voice, he figures she's very excited by something. As he steps closer he sees a man's figure and hears a fairly deeper voice cut off Kaoru. He hears the man's voice but can't understand the words spoken. The closer he goes, the more of the man that becomes obvious. First, via the moonlight, the short, silvery-red hair, then the trenchcoat. The bottom of his pants can be seen when he gets close enough.  
  
Kenshin steps behind Kaoru.  
  
"Hello koishii."  
  
He nods to the man,  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Not sir. Anyway, hello Mr. Himura. Nice to see you."  
  
Kenshin thinks to himself,  
  
"What is happening?  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
A/N: And so it begins. Ja! No matter how monotonous this sounds, I have to thank my editors. Oh and... please review. Actually, if you've made it through the 3rd chapter, I command you to review. 


	5. Meeting with a Sniper

Sniping Battousai  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Meeting with a Sniper  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
He nods to the man,  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Not 'sir'. Anyway, hello Himura. Nice to see you in flesh."  
  
Kenshin thinks to himself,  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's staying and that's that."  
  
Kenshin backs down in shamed defeat. It seems the sniper has found boarding.  
  
The Himuras guest lies silently on the tatami mat.  
  
"I'm too... humble? Nah... too proud for that... I know. Too damn polite. I chose the friggin floor..."  
  
The man rolls and his dogtags fall from his shirt.  
  
"Melchior... you've changed."  
  
Kaoru prepares breakfast, at the same time, attempting to teach Yahiko to help.  
  
Smoke floods the room, extending to the sleeping Sano. When he inhales a black cloud, he wakes with a cough,  
  
"Oh no... not again?!"  
  
The smoke wakes the sleeping children and their screams wake Melchior. In addition, Kaoru's annoyed scream pierces the air,  
  
"YAHIKO!!!"  
  
Kenshin returns after breakfast and badgers Kaoru for information.  
  
"So... who is he? Do you know him? Is he older than us? Where does he come from?"  
  
"You're being rude, Kenshin. Instead of pestering me like a child, you should confront him like a man."  
  
Kenshins steps back involuntarily. Though he won't admit it, his pride is hurt by the insult, but he quickly pushes it away. Kenshin walks away to find the man, speaking to himself,  
  
"Is this the same Kaoru? ...such change..."  
  
Melchior sits by the small rock-circled pond on the Kamiya grounds. His coat lies near to his left and his blade rests in a new, proper sheath to his right.  
  
He reaches into the coat and pulls out the rifle. He checks the ammunition. He fires the last bullet into the ground a few feet away from him.  
  
"I would be so stupid... to grab the empty gun."  
  
"But guns are dishonorable."  
  
The man turns to see Kenshin standing a few feet away.  
  
"Leave honor for the samurai."  
  
"They no longer exist by name."  
  
"My point is made."  
  
Melchior turns away as Kenshin kneels, the latter placing his sakabatou at right.  
  
"You have a samurai trait."  
  
Melchior's eyes roll to Kenshin though he continues to sit. He lifts one eyebrow a bit.  
  
"Your sword. It's nice to see you are comfortable with us."  
  
"Well, Himura, don't think too much of me. I'm far from your reputation."  
  
"Tell me... are you a proud man?"  
  
"Not of my accomplishments."  
  
"And what have you accomplished?"  
  
"Loss of my honor."  
  
Kenshin smiles.  
  
"Shin."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Melchior gives Kenshin a quizzical glance.  
  
"Also rei."  
  
"Sumimasen, but what are you saying?"  
  
"Shin and rei are principles of bushido."  
  
"I am not bushi."  
  
"No longer can any be."  
  
"What are shin and rei?"  
  
"Truth always and respect for others."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Melchior stands, cuts the rifle into two, then sheaths the sword.  
  
"You seem like you'd have been a good samurai."  
  
"Ask my brother his opinion."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Scattered among the winds."  
  
And with that, Melchior walks off the Kamiya property.  
  
For an instant Kenshin feels a familiar pain.  
  
"Agh..."  
  
Kenshin returns inside.  
  
Melchior approaches the crimson torii. He stops in front of it.  
  
"Allow my passage and hear my soul."  
  
He bows his head, then walks through and proceeds up the stairs of the temple.  
  
Later that evening, Kenshin speaks again with the man.  
  
Kenshin knocks at the sliding door that leads to the guest room.  
  
"Enter if you so desire."  
  
Melchior looks up from his writing to Kenshin.  
  
"Konbonwa, Himura."  
  
Kenshin looks down to the writing,  
  
"Please just Kenshin."  
  
The man nods.  
  
"Calligraphy? Many qualities of the bushi. Your father was samurai?"  
  
"I was a bastard child."  
  
"An uncle maybe?"  
  
"If you should care, my family members were all killed at some point in a war."  
  
"My sympathies. May I ask what war?"  
  
"You need not know."  
  
"Then best I don't."  
  
Melchior puts away the writing,  
  
"Come for a reason?"  
  
"Your name if you don't mind."  
  
"Melchior."  
  
"Anymore?"  
  
"None that you need to hear."  
  
"Alright. Your age?"  
  
"Reason?"  
  
"Curiosity."  
  
"21."  
  
Melchior lies back upon the mats.  
  
"Anything more you wish to know?"  
  
"Kaoru?"  
  
"...Distant relative."  
  
Kenshin stands and walks out of the room.  
  
"No relation I know of... but who am I to pry?"  
  
As Kenshin sleeps that night, he sees again the dream of the two boys. He wakes quickly, just before the murder.  
  
When he again sleeps, another dream wakes him. He stands and feels something warm on his face.  
  
Using a lamp, he looks into water. A drip is heard and the water is darkened. He touches his left cheek,  
  
"Mm? How... how could it be bleeding?"  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
a/n: angsty end there eh? The old scar bleeding? Is it possible? But why? You'll have to wait for more! 


	6. My Honor Means Everything

Sniping Battousai  
  
Ch. 5  
  
My Honor Means Everything  
  
  
a/n... the whole old scar dripping thing... i know i know, it's not humanly possible... it's just to portray a definite sense of   
dread.  
_ _ _ _  
  
Using a lamp, he looks into water. A drip is heard and the water is darkened. He touches his left cheek,  
"Hmm? How... how could it be bleeding?"  
_ _ _ _  
  
  
  
Kamiya Dojo, guest room- 0227 hours-  
Melchior sleeps fitfully, not still for a moment as a horrid dream cycles in his mind.  
-- -- -- --  
"YAAAHHH!!!!"  
A tall man, long unshaven and rather worn, steps back as a blade flies just before him, then swings his own sword   
upward from it's saya at his attacker.  
The boy, now on the defensive, guards the blow, steps back into a tree trunk, then quickly parries another attack.   
In a few moments, the boy thrusts at the older man, leaping backward, just to the left of the tree, as the man guards and   
counters.  
From the counter-attack, the boy leaps forward again drawing his wakisashi and, striking first with his katana, just   
missing the man's face, then follows this up with a rising strike with the wakisashi, cutting into the man's gauntlet.  
The man drops his katana just as the wakisashi hits his gauntlet and draws his own, knocking both the katana and   
wakisashi out of the boy's hand in two strokes.  
"Melchior. I've told you, when you attack, you don't stop until your enemy is disarmed."  
"Yes Father."  
"No. You will keep training and in three weeks we will again spar. Be ready, if you fail once more, you'll have to keep   
sparring with your brother."  
"But Father!"  
"That is how it will be."  
-- -- -- --  
The scene in his mind jumps to a battlefield, where blood flows freely from soldiers wounds and screams can be heard.  
-- -- -- --  
A young boy watches a battle from a hill. In all the carnage, through all the din, he sees one man and hears his angry   
cry.  
"THIS IS YOUR LAST..." he is cut off by a scream as the other man dies. His sword, though covered in blood and human   
fat, shines brightly, striking through dozens of soldiers. As he prepares to strike down another warrior, a gunshot goes off, soon   
followed by many more. One shot lands in his stomach just as a fallen soldier picks up a dropped katana and swings at the man.   
The fighter moves backward a bit and one of his legs is unseen under the bodies steadily falling around him. He falls over and holds   
his breath.  
In a few moments, the battle is done, with about twenty soldiers still standing, and though they are not all allies of one   
another, walk together for support off the edge of the hellish scene.  
The boy watching the battle turns to his younger, black-haired, brother. He nods to the smaller boy and they race to   
the bottom of the hill approaching quickly the man they took so much interest in.  
The smaller boy wails as the man seems to die soon to be followed by eight gunshots and an uncanny silence between the   
red-haired boy and the fallen and bleeding black-haired boy. The red-haired boy takes his father's katana and saya and places   
them in his obi above his own wakisashi after cleaning the katana's blade.  
-- -- -- --  
Melchior wakes and shivers despite the warmth of the night.  
  
Kenshin wakes again to the dream of the two boys.  
"What is this? ...why do I see this again and again... something is wrong."  
  
-0730 hours  
Kaoru, very slowly, attempts yet again to teach Yahiko to help in the kitchen and after breakfast, the morning passes   
uneventfully.  
Come the afternoon, Melchior goes again to the temple and repeats his message as he goes through the torii. Kenshin,   
though far behind him, watches him and follows slowly, keeping concealed if Melchior turns or stops.  
  
"My dearest family... Father... I chose wrong and cannot avenge you. I have lost all that is important to me for what I   
thought you believed.  
Mother... how I do wish you were with us during that war... Would you have believed me long ago if I told you Nihon would   
again fight Amerika in World War V?  
To my beautiful sister, I apologize for all the things I said. Even if you couldn't tell, I loved you and miss you dearly.  
And lastly, to my brother, who should never forgive the horrible acts I have dealt. You were closest to me and dearest, I   
know, yet in my moment of hatred and fear, I did to you what should be done no man. Though you can never forgive my action,   
please don't hate me for it."  
Melchior puts his forehead to the ground then gets to one knee.  
Kenshin watches from the shadows and listens carefully to Melchior's prayer.  
"Mr. Himu- uhm, Kenshin, you seem to have forgotten to conceal your life force. Have you lost your edge in these years of  
peace?"  
'...!! How?! ...but...'  
"You... knew I was here Melchior?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry for what I did to those people that will mean so much to you."  
"What?"  
"There is too much about me you wouldn't understand."  
Melchior walks away, his sword hidden within his coat. He passes an officer when he reaches the street who stares at him   
oddly. Melchior glares back at the officer forcing the man to go about his business. As Kenshin exits the shrine and hits the street, the   
same officer glances at him, notices his clothes, then thinks to himself,  
"...one of them must be American. Or... did Mr. Himura have a brother?"  
  
Late in the evening, back at the Kamiya Dojo, Sano confronts Melchior,  
"Who are you? Really?"  
Melchior looks up to Sano, then goes back to edging his sword.  
"I'm a soldier."  
Sano glares at him suspiciously,  
"But who are you? All you've given us is bits of information. What is your name?"  
"Why do you care so much?"  
"I don't know if they can trust you. I don't know if I can trust you. Who are you, if you say you're related to Kaoru?"  
Melchior stands and sheathes his katana. He pulls his wakisashi from his obi.  
"I... killed my brother... gunshots to his head. I watched my dad's last breath, thinking that, if I fought for the Americans   
against my home, I could have him avenged. I thought winning the war would make me even with him. When my sister was young,   
I never helped her, never agreed with her. My mom died while I was young, like so many others, she was murdered because she   
wasn't Japanese... and then my sister committed suicide, jumping off a building her head being crushed on impact."  
"I don't care about all that. Who are you?"  
"Distantly, I come from Kenshin and Kaoru, yet also from an American family. I traced my ancestors and they led to Kenshin   
so I changed my name."  
"Just tell me who the Hell you are?!"  
"I am Himura Melchior. Late descendent of Himura Kenshin and the last master of the Hiten Mitsurugii Ryu."  
"From when do you come?"  
"Too late. I'll say this, many of Kenshin's children's children are still far ahead of my birth. One of your grandaughters of the   
next few centuries will be in her deathbed as I am born."  
"...okay. Why have you come back?"  
"To stop the horrid things that happened to my family."  
"How will you do this?"  
"We will never be born."  
"So you will kill my friends?"  
"No. I cannot. I don't have it in me anymore to try and kill them."  
"Why are you still here? In such a primitive time?"  
"To make amends for what I am yet to do... to try and regain my life. Of all my family, only two had true honor. Kenshin,"  
"And who else?"  
"Myself. But, I lost everything that meant anything to me."  
"Tell me one thing you believe."  
"The sword," Melchior says as he draws the katana, "is the samurai's soul."  
Sano nods and walks out of the room. Melchior kneels again and stares at his sword,  
"When the samurai no longer needs his sword, he no longer needs a body. If I cannot get a new body and a new soul, I   
must live on and try to restore my past one. And... the best way to do this... will be to relearn everything."  
  
The following morning, Melchior never shows at breakfast. After eating, Kenshin goes out to find him again by the rock   
pond.  
"To take another's life,"  
"Is to lose your own, bit by bit."  
"So. It is true. We... are family."  
"Yes. Is there still more you wish to know?"  
"Tell me the story of your life. Since I will never meet you, and never have a chance to see you, I want to know you now.   
Before it's all over for me."  
"My father sought the Way of Water. He was frozen in battle, and I was left to continue his legacy... your legacy."  
  
Melchior begins a story of his life, including all the details of a war he fought that he regrets being part of. When it's all over,  
Kenshin tells him,  
"What is honor to you?"  
"Honor means everything to me."  
"Then what will you do?"  
"Get it back."  
  
~Owari~  
  
That's it. It's over. Do you hate that ending? Too bad.  
  
April 19, 2002, 8:17 pm- put out a proper ending, an epilogue. if you want, don't bother to read it. it's not supposed to be good, I made it cuz a few reviewers wanted one... 


	7. Epilogue- Changing the Face of History

Sniping Battousai  
  
Epilogue- Changing the Face of History  
  
  
Melchior spends a few more years at the Kamiya Dojo, helping in whatever ways he can. During this   
time, he learns the more proper, true and pure, Hiten Mitsurugii Ryu techniques, learning them to their fullest,   
under an instructor more patient and perfectionist than had been his own father.  
When he has learned all that Kenshin can teach, he teaches some of the newer moves, only possible   
after generations of refinement.  
He successfully gets Yahiko through his basic kenjutsu lessons and fights often with Sano, each of them   
honing their own weak skills in the duels. Melchior grows swifter with his swords and Sano attacks with even   
more power than before.  
Twenty days after Melchior's final duel with Sanosuke, he announces his departure.  
"Sayonara minna-san."  
He presses keys on his glove and just as the whirlpool appears, he smashes the keypad.  
"It seems... this is no longer needed."  
  
Melchior appears on the battlefield, a young boy, right when he was kneeling to grab the handgun.  
'...What? I didn't want this time fra- wait!'  
The younger, black-haired boy whimpers,  
"Niisan? What... are you doing?"  
Melchior drops the gun and smiles at his brother. He draws his wakisashi (a full katana for one his size)   
and says,  
"I have much to teach you... and so much to learn."  
~Owari~ 


End file.
